Habladurías
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: La reina y el campeón de Kalos eran figuras perfectas, pero había cierto sector del público adulto que pensaban firmemente que podrían tener sus oscuros secretos. Pero Serena parecía ser hija de mami y Ash tenía cara de no enterarse de nada. Par de aburridos, ¡Ya métanse en un escándalo de una buena vez!


Decir que tener fama es de lo mejor es cierto y falso a la vez, sobre todo si te gusta tener ciertas partes de tu vida en privado. Es que los rumores y habladurías son pan de cada día, ni siquiera puedes decir pío sin que digan "La reina de Kalos dijo pio". ¡Noticia de última hora! tampoco comerte una hamburguesa triple sin que digan "Al campeón de Kalos le gusta el huevo" Es que ambos eran tan aburridos para cierto sector del público adulto que tenían que terminar inventándose cosas.

Sí, a la gente no le gusta las noticias de que otra gente se enferma o se muere, ya basta con la realidad que los rodea, no quieren saber. Mejor noticias más "personales", son más entretenidas.

La Reina de Kalos, Serena, era una dulce muchacha de veinte añitos, inteligente, hermosa y tranquila, muy tranquila. Hasta su Delphox daba más de qué hablar en los jugosos chismecitos mañaneros. Era toda una modelo tanto de aspecto como moral. Siempre en lo correcto, siempre con modales, siempre tranquila.

Y eso no era nada malo, al contrario, era un ejemplo a seguir para el público joven, pero ciertas partes ya querían saber si no se tendrían algún secretillo bien guardado. Un novio secreto, un amorío, propuestas para modelaje más "adulto", citas pagadas, cosas por el estilo.

Pero nada, ella era perfectamente intachable, santa, casta, pura, virginal.

¡Entonces el campeón!, ¡años que nadie le quita el título!

Igual de tranquilo que la reina. Nada de novias trofeo, encuentros secretos o batallas clandestinas. Su pikachu tenía una buena relación con cierta botella que él con una mujer. Y ya está grandecito, ¿o se habrá...? No, nada de eso. Dentro de poco cumple los veintiuno.

Ambos iguales, no sería mala idea que fueran pareja.

De lo que sí estaban todos seguros era que ambos tenían una muy buena relación de amistad. Habían viajado por toda la región y participado en la protección de la misma, suponían que por eso podrían haber tenido algo, pero nada, igual de tranquilos. Incluso se trató de buscarle información al líder de gimnasio que viajó con ellos, pero nada, oye, nada de qué hablar. Aunque algunos juraron oírlo susurrar por lo bajini un "ya me gustaría que no hubiera nada". Otros pensaron en buscar información con la joven hermana de Clemont sobre ellos, pero la rubia chica y su Dedennei sólo se miraban sonrientes y decían no saber nada.

Par de aburridos, ¡ya métanse en escándalos de una buena vez!

Un agradable anuncio de que la reina iba a inagurar con una presentación la liga pokemon de ese año hizo crispar las orejas de todos. ¿Por qué de repente? Eso nunca pasaba. ¿Será que esos dos hablaron? Nueva esperanzas nada chismosas nacieron, ahora sí que encontrarían algo. Ahora sí que iban a sacar los trapos sucios de esos dos.

Algunos dijeron haber visto a la reina meterse en un coche negro y parar frente a un apartamento y no haber salido hasta la madrugada del día siguiente. ¿Con quien habrá estado? Otros dijeron que ella había cambiado de departamento como cada mes y eran cierto, Serena cambiaba de departamento cada mes, nadie sabía por qué, ni para que. El campeón, en cambio, siempre en el mismo lugar. El mismo apartamento desde que se mudó, pero casi nunca estaba ahí, lo decían las chicas que iban a a visitarlo para pedirle su autógrafo o querer verlo porque le tenían un amor platónico. Lo gracioso es que él las recibía. Un paparazzi tomó una foto de una de esas muchachas entrando al departamento a las siete de la noche y saliendo a las cuatro de la mañana del día siguiente.

¡Escándalo! ¡El campeón de Kalos tiene un amorío con una fan! ¡Una fan se quedó en su departamento!

La ciudad revoloteaba, las vecinas se tomaban el café hablando de eso, los niños no sabían qué significaba amorío ni "pasar la noche" y los adultos le restaban importancia, que ya estaba grandecito, que era hombrecito, déjenlo tranquilo, que yo a su edad me encontraba con cinco al mes y nadie hacia fiesta.

Aprovecharon el escándalo para ver más de cerca a la reina de Kalos, y vaya que surtió efecto, faltó un día a una sesión de modelaje y nadie supo por qué. Incluso un periodista se atrevió a preguntarle

—¡Señorita Serena!, ¿es cierto que su amigo Ash tuvo ese encuentro íntimo con la fan?, ¿le ha contado algo?

Faltaba más, Serena dio por acabada la entrevista con una sonrisa y desapareció.

Algunos pensaron que era mejor preguntarle al mismo implicado, así que el valiente reportero de nombre Manolo visitó a Ash en uno de los gimnasios que solía recorrer para registrar el número de medallas que había entregado para ir formando la relación de cuantos ingresarían a la liga. A diferencia de Serena, Ash soltó una risa despreocupada y dio por terminada la entrevista con una negación y que le disculparan porque estaba muy ocupado.

Nada, no sueltan nada.

¡No se preocupen! No se preocupen, el modelo masculino, Kalm, ha regresado a Kalos para las presentaciones de primavera. Y lo mejor de todo es que ha invitado a la reina a salir. Por supuesto, a pesar de que Kalm no estaba involucrado en el mundo pokemon era muy querido. Era modelo de ropa, de manos, perfumes, actor reconocido y este año se lanzará como cantante, tiene una hermosa voz que la misma reina adula cada vez que puede.

¡Escándalo! ¡La reina ha aceptado salír con él!

¡Claro!, ambos se conocen por el trabajo que tienen, pero tal vez en esa salida ocurran muchas cosas. Las camaritas fueron limpiadas y persiguieron a la pareja de famosos por el parque, centros, restaurantes y todos lugar al que fueran. No podían perder ni un segundo. Kalm y Serena no se separaron en ningún momento. Incluso ella caminó de su brazo, sonriente y linda. Kalm le compró una rosa blanca y se lo puso en el cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos.

—No cabe duda, eres mucho más hermosa mientras pasa el tiempo. Ese photoshop es muy innecesario.

—Te has vuelto mucho más apuesto desde la última vez que te vi -lo admiró Serena -¿Todo bien en Teselia?

Los paparazzi fotografiaron mil veces el momento exacto donde Serena se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro con su bolso, con Kalm atrayéndola hacia él para acariciarle la cabeza.

¡Sí, al fin noticias de primera plana! ¡Toma fotos, Manolo!

—¡Kalm, no te burles de mí! Cuando te caigas del escenario sabrás que no es divertido.

—Sé que me voy a caer algún dia, por eso me voy riendo hoy mientras no me pasa.

— Fue vergonzoso.

—Ya, ya, ven aquí. Lo siento...je, je, je.

Claro que nadie oyó eso antes de tomar la fotografía. Prefirieron imaginar oír "ay, te amo, pero es prohibido"

—Por cierto, ¿pensaste en mi propuesta?

—¡Por supuesto!, te daré un espacio en mi presentación para la liga.

Claro que Serena y Kalm sabían que los fotógrafos los estaban siguiendo, estaban más que acostumbrados a eso. Así que, si querían mantener la sorpresa, se sentaron juntos y hablaron en voz baja, sabían que los estarían observando y grabando, pero esto debía ser sorpresa. Manolo se conformó, con photoshop parecía que ambos estaban dándose un beso, perfecto, primera plana.

¡Escándalo! ¡La reina de Kalos y de Kalm tienen un amorío! ¡Son amantes!

Sonó, sí que sonó. Empezaron a perseguir a Serena como locos y Kalm tampoco se salvó, le acosaron hasta en su casa y el pobre tuvo de estar tomando diferente hoteles.

Y, como no, también a Ash, querían ver su reacción ante tal noticia. Pero igual de tranquilo levantó los hombros y dijo las palabras que desencadenarían la bomba.

— Me alegro por ella, hace un buena pareja. Kalm, Serena, felicidades.

¡Escándalo! Ash confirmó que Serena es pareja de Kalm.

El esperado dia de la inauguración de la liga llegó. Para sorpresa de todos, en vez de ver a su reina en el escenario apareció el atractivo muchacho y presentó una canción, bailando con elegancia. Hay que ser sinceros, fue un éxito total, tanto que Manolo pensaba en entrevistarlo y de paso preguntarle sobre su relación con Serena. Sin embargo, tres días después Kalm se fue de Kalos sin avisar. Pero su disco se vendió como pan caliente, eso sí. Seguro quería promocionarlo en otro lado.

Por el asunto de la liga la vida privada de ambos protagonistas quedó a un lado. La gente quería ver si Ash era capaz de conservar su título, apostaban a que sí lo haría, otros que no. Mañana sería el día que se sabría. Ash se acomodó en su cómodo sofá, valgan las redundancias, por ser cómodo, y Pikachu hizo lo mismo.

Hasta que el timbre de su departamento sonó.

¿Quién sería a estas horas? Bueno, eran las seis, pero igual.

Tal vez debió abrir rápido la puerta, porque esa persona prácticamente la empujó y al estar suficientemente abierta se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

—¡Serena! No te esperaba.

Ella, la reina de Kalos, Serena, estaba en su puerta. Al parecer su disfraz había sido apresurado, solo tenia unos lentes negros y un pañuelo en la cabeza que ni bien entrando en el lugar se lo sacó. El pokemon reconoció rápidamente ese perfume y corrió feliz a su encuentro.

—¡Hola, Pikachu! -saludó Serena- Te traje un regalo.

El pokemon sacudió las orejas de felicidad al ver una cesta de pokelitos abrirse delante suyo. Serena se había tomado las molestias de hornearle algo, y en cantidad, cabe aclarar. Pikachu tomó la cesta y desapareció en otra habitación para compartir con sus amigos. Ash sonrió, esa visita sorpresa era lo más bonito de su tarde.

Serena notó que Ash la miraba y se sonrojó—No te has olvidado ¿verdad?

La verdad, sí se olvidó.

—Cl-Claro que no -balbuceó.

—Lo hiciste -suspiró la chica -pues, hoy me prometiste que veríamos esa película que jamás terminamos de ver.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! Ya me acordé -Ash se rascó la nunca avergonzado por su olvido. Serena no pudo hacer más que sonreír con ternura. Estaba decidida a regalarle una maravillosa tarde juntos.

—Está bien, prepararé un tazón de palomitas. ¿por qué no arreglas la sala?

El anfitrión aceptó, limpiando un poco el desorden que hace unos momentos no le parecía tanto y rebuscó en una caja la película que, valgan las verdades aquí, le parecía aburrida. Pero...Serena tenia esa "habilidad" de convertirle las cosas nada interesantes en un divertido momento. Por eso vería esa cinta otra vez, por verla hablar de forma graciosa durante la trama, sorprenderse con lo que pasaba y hasta llorar con las muertes. Tal vez por eso nunca la terminaban, ella siempre se quedaba dormida por el cansancio y él se concentraba más en ella que en la pantalla. Ya era la quinta vez que la verían. Ese pensamiento atrajo su cuerpo hacia la cocina donde Serena estaba, vigilando la olla con el snack blanco y sonriente, con el delantal azul y tarareando una canción que dibujó en Ash una sonrisa. Se quedó un momento viéndola, pensando en lo mucho que la había extrañado esta temporada de la liga. No aguantó más y, muy sigilosamente, entró a la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y cerrando sus ojos. La primera reacción de Serena fue saltar del susto, luego quedarse paralizada y después empezar a reír.

—¡Ash! ¡Me asustaste!-le regañó entre risas -casi se me cae la olla.

—Lo siento, quería abrazarte- se excusó, sin dejar de abrazarla. Hundió más su rostro entre sus cabellos, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba abrazarla.

—Yo también.

Serena se giró con dificultad por el abrazo y lo abrazó también, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mirándolo con sus ojos azules y sus mejillas ruborizadas. Era imposible no mirarse y sonreír, imposible no mirarlo y querer besarlo, imposible no verla y que su corazón se acelere. Había pasado casi un año desde que decidieron comenzar una relación que por el tiempo fue difícil de manejar, pero eran felices, estando juntos eran felices. A su manera.

—Te extrañé -susurró, acariciando su cabello azabache- ¿vamos a ver la película?

—Vamos - Ash le dio un pequeño beso y la ayudó a terminar.

Cinco minutos después estaban con las luces apagadas, un tazón repleto en una mesa cercana, dos vasos de refresco y un televisor con una película de ciencia ficción extraña. Serena se recostó feliz en el hombro de Ash, acomodándose como si fuera a dormir mientras él pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

Sin embargo, Ash sabía que algo iba mal. Veinte minutos después pudo notarlo y se atrevió a decirlo.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada.

Serena se juntó más a él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres decirme? No me voy a enojar -habló despacio, queriendo comprenderla.

—Estoy enojada -dijo de repente, sorprendiendolo más de lo que se imaginó- Estoy... enojada.

Ash tomó el control y bajó el volumen del televisor. Se sentó recto sin quitarle el brazo y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que dijiste. Me felicitaste por mi "relación" con Kalm.

—Era mentira, sabes que muy bien que mentí. ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—Pero no me gustó, fuiste muy directo.

—Ah, entiendo...perdóname.

Ash suavizó el abrazo que los unía y tomó su mentón para besarla, pero ella lo rechazó apartando el rostro.

—Serena...

—Lo siento, sigamos viendo la película -respondió con voz trémula y los ojos nublados.

—Sólo dime qué debo decir y lo haré. Sabes que no soy bueno inventando ese tipo de excusas, por favor Serena, no era mi intención herirte.

—Yo...mira, Kalm me envió un mensaje.

Ash se disgustó por ese cambio de tema, pero observó con curiosidad el mensaje en la pantalla del móvil.

 _Oye! Dile a tu peluchito que mi Sophie está enfadada conmigo :'(_

 ** _-Kalm-_**

 _Lo siento Kalm, tambien estoy molesta con él._

 ** _-Serena-_**

 _Qué te hizo? Eso que me contaste? Será posible! hacerte eso, cerdaco! muestrale este mensaje para que vea que es un cerdaco :v te lo digo! Una patada en la cara._

 ** _-Kalm-_**

Ash tomó el móvil de las manos de Serena y escribió rápidamente.

 _Hey! Todavía escribes con caritas? x'D yo amo a Serena y lo sabes. llámame más que no llamas nunca :I_

 ** _-Ash-_**

Ash se quedó estático. Entonces no era eso lo que la molestaba, ella sabía a ciencia cierta que él no era bueno con las excusas y nunca le exigía nada que lo hostigara. Entonces sólo había esa otra posibilidad.

—Creo que ya sé. ¿Fue por la vez que dijeron que estaba con una fan?

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho por la vergüenza. Ash no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y reír.

—¡Tengo razón!

—En realidad no - Serena rió levemente.

—¿Entonces? Nunca adivino.

—¿Otra vez las dejaste entrar?

—Sólo me visitan, no les puedo decir que no

—¡Ash, no me gusta!

—Sabes no pasa nada. Sólo soy amable.

—¿Amable?

La reina de todos se acercó al campeón de todos para mirarlo de forma inocente.

—¿Si eso es ser amable, entonces puedo hacer lo mismo?

—Seguro -Ash no dejó de sonreír cuando finalmente Serena se dejó besar, enredando sus dedos entre su largo cabello- Pero yo las boto diciendo que tengo una batalla.

—Qué mentiroso eres- Serena cerró los ojos cuando Ash pasó una de sus manos por su cintura para eliminar completamente la distancia.

—¿Mentiroso? Yo no me disfrazo para venir y a las siete y salir a las cuatro.

—Nos quedamos dormidos en mitad de la película ese día. Creo que los dos estamos muy cansados como para verla.

Serena tomó su rostro y acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas, besándolo despacio. Ash no pudo evitar suspirar por sus caricias.

—¿Te digo algo? No me gusta, es aburrida. Muchas naves espaciales y hombres verdes. No la entiendo. Y ya no sé dónde nos quedamos.

Finalmente ambos aceptaron que toda a esa temporada separados había sido muy larga, asumieron que se habían extrañado más de lo pensado y profundizaron el beso para lo que sería el mayor escándalo de la región.

¡Si las paredes, el viento, y la luz hablaran! Les diría todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, y las pasadas, y las que iban a a venir. Si eran cosas buenas o malas nadie lo sabría, tampoco qué hacían todas las veces que se veían, nadie lo sabría. Manolo se estaba perdiendo buen material.

Y aunque se fue a las ocho, hubiera prestado para habladurías, pero no, a la gente no le interesa los horarios tan tempranos. A esa hora mucha gente recién cena y no hay cotilleo para contar. Era un momento familiar y nada más.

Nadie lo sabría, y era mejor que se quedara así, en simples habladurías.

* * *

Me divertí escribiendo esto. Necesitaba relajarme, he llegado a un nivel de estrés que no es sano.

Como dice el final, nadie sabe qué hacen esos dos cada vez que se encuentran, es a la libre interpretación, incluso pensar que se van a Narnia es aceptable. No los voy a juzgar. También lo publicaré en Wattpad, pero eso mañana o pasado.

Y como habrán notado he usado frases estereotipadas porque es un mundo adulto que quiere escándalo, así que las puse.

Y pues, me gustaría saber qué tal me salió, diganmelo en un review, me encanta leerlos, eso le ayuda a uno a mejorar y no cometer y repetir burradas al momento de escribir.

 **-Daromi-**


End file.
